Hero
by Dorminchu
Summary: This is the story of one.


i.

A world of blue. He is not upside-down, and at first experiences confusion. He gropes about blindly for a purpose. Then he remembers: the princess. A voice calling to him in the innermost confines of his mind. He looks up. There is the sky, a majestic backdrop against the grey mountain range in the distance. It is vast, like a body of water, endless. Beneath his feet are verdant plains and equally colorful flowers. Ahead of him, a well-worn road, and the enemy. At the end awaits his prize.

He begins without another thought. The Ghulibas' hard shells are unharmed by his feet, so he avoids them unless he needs leverage. They are slow, as well as stupid. The gems are pink like the blocks that conceal them. They stand out among the scenery, and he ends up finding them all very quickly. At this rate, the princess will be safe in no time.

* * *

ii.

More beauty. The roads are less worn.

A tug in his gut. He looks down at his feet. A force calls out in his mind, soundless.

The world changes.

* * *

iii.

Everything is dying. Slowly. Ash and fog, clogging his delicate petals.

He moves on.

* * *

iv.

Zee-Tee cannot scream. He possesses no concept of emotional vocalization, for he has never needed to. And neither, now, do the Mushroom people. Darkness envelops the world behind him, urging his feet forward.

He doesn't look back.

* * *

 _INTERMISSION I_

* * *

The princess has been transformed. A hideous, shrunken creature, pale like the clouds, clad in sacrificial robes. She turns from the window to greet her newest visitor, a false smile painted on her face. He remains still, ready to confront this mockery.

She opens her hideous mouth; to taunt him, perhaps, or else to call upon her denizens. He will not permit this. He calls upon his power before she can destroy him - she will not hurt him again - and now there is fear in her eyes and triumph in his heart. The room is enveloped in a brilliant flash. It fades, and he focuses his mind upon the decay surrounding him, shaping the very universe in which they dwell. It is his mistake. They are silent in their protest. Their pose becomes fixed, bodies colored to match the earth.

* * *

He wakes again.

* * *

v.

He is surprised for the first time. Another pink box greets him, smiling. He strikes it, and it explodes. Its eyes pop out and its mouth is open in a soundless scream.

He has no control over this Eversion. Shadows exist in the far distance, hulking, reddish masses that shift back and forth, back and forth. Chasms strike fear into the very heart and soul of him afterwards, regardless of which plane he is on. The skies can be blue and he will still think of crimson hands, grasping, clawing at whatever they can reach. He imagines the sensation if he were to slip and one caught him, the span of its body far larger than he, and the phrase _ripped to shreds_ takes on a new meaning. He shudders involuntarily.

* * *

vi.

He is killed for the first time. Teeth shred delicate petals, saliva coating raw flesh and introducing a terrific agony. He has no mouth to scream as his eyes roll in his head, popped by razor sharp fangs. The Ghulibas screech over what remains of his corpse, tearing at each other in blood frenzy.

Mercifully, there is darkness, and the pain ceases. Silence, but for the ringing in his head. Slowly it abates, and he is alone.

And a voice rings in the darkness, clear as a bell.

"Ready?"

He blinks his affirmation.

The voice changes, thundering: "TO DIE."

The rusty skies bloom into focus.

* * *

 _INTERMISSION II_

* * *

The creature of his nightmares turns from her window to greet him. She is always smiling, at first. She might be lovely if he knew not of her true form, and how the world of blue skies and green plains have contorted it. She does not speak this time. The skies darken. And she changes.

He already knows what will happen.

* * *

vii.

He dies a thousand times before he reaches this place. But when he does, all the fear, all the pain and confusion melts away. In its place, understanding. And ecstasy. The Ghulibas, the rocks and the hands and the earth itself, they are too fast for him. But that is only because they are afraid.

* * *

ix.

The princess turns to him once more. For the first time there is no fear in his heart.

The world changes.

She invites him into her bloody embrace.

He chirps.

And everything is good.


End file.
